villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dong Zhuo (Legend Heroes)
Dong Zhuo (in Japanese: 동탁). also known as Legend Hero Hua Xiong, is the leader of the thieving crime syndicate known as the Bear Family and a recurring antagonist in Legend Heroes. He was portrayed by Seoul. History Dong Zhuo and his Bear Family conducted a series of heists of valuable jewels all across town. The police officer Tae-O managed to track him down, but Dong Zhuo simply transformed into Legend Hero Hua Xiong and fought him off. Dong Zhuo was later confronted by Liu Bei, who had teamed up with Taeoh to fight him. After being beaten by Liu Bei, Dong Zhuo fled back to his hideout where he met Zhang Jue, who offered him a device that could drain others' hero power. Dong Zhuo later set up a contest to win a diamond ring he stole by hitting a punching bag so he drain the hero power of the contestants. The contest soon came to the attention of Liu Bei, who won the contest and claimed the diamond ring. Angry to have lost one of his precious jewels, Dong Zhuo transforms into his Legend Hero form and attacks Liu Bei, but is driven off by Legend Hero Lu Bu aka the police chief Wang Yun. Liu Bei, Gongsun Zan and Tae-O arrive at one of his hideouts to break up his operation. Fighting off his goons, the heroes soon are confronted by Dong Zhuo himself who transforms into his Legend Hero form to fight them. After being beaten back, Dong Zhuo drains the hero power of his own subordinates to power himself up, but even that is not enough to overcome the Legend Hero duo. However, Dong Zhuo then reveals that he had kidnapped Wang Yun's daughter Diaochan and blackmailed him into working for the Bear Family. Ordering Wang Yun to defeat the two Legend Heroes, Wang Yun reluctantly attacks them and attempts to drag the battle out while Taeoh goes to rescue Diaochan. However, Dong Zhuo catches on to what he is doing and tells him that if he does not finish the fight in 30 seconds, he will "never see Diaochan again". Taeoh then arrives and reveals he has already rescued Diaochan thanks to Dong Zhuo's defecting subordinate White Bear. While Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan take Diaochan to safety, Taeoh and Wang Yun face off against Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo reveals he has a bomb vest strapped to him and threatens to activate it if the two don't surrender. However, Dong Zhuo ends up activating it accidentally and pleads with the two to save him. But, after Wang Yun gets the vest off of him and tosses it into the air, Dong Zhuo uses the opportunity to shoot and kill Wang Yun before grabbing his Lu Bu Hero Piece and running off. However, before he can flee the scene, he is intercepted and captured by the police. Seeking vengeance for Wang Yun's death, after becoming a Legend Hero Tae-O, now known as Cao Cao, freed Dong Zhuo and challenged him to a fight with their Hero Pieces. The two fight at a bridge and Dong Zhuo is overpowered and knocked over the bridge, grabbing onto the side to keep himself from falling. Liu Bei then arrives and tells Cao Cao to spare Dong Zhuo, telling him that's not what Wang Yun would do but Cao Cao refuses, saying that Wang Yun's refusal to kill Dong Zhuo is what led to his death and shoots Dong Zhuo's hand, destroying his Legend Changer and knocking him over the side, seemingly to his death. However, Dong Zhuo was recovered by Zhang Jue and given a second chance at the Dream Battle after Zhang Jue wires Lu Bu in a Legend Changer to his hand. He was hired by the fireworks businessman Liu Biao to go after Liu Bei and Xu Shu, whom Liu Biao had mistakenly identified as the ones responsible for destroying his fireworks, when the true culprit was in fact his son Liu Qi. After defeating both Liu Bei and Liu Qi, Dong Zhuo goes to finish off Liu Qi but is blocked by Liu Biao. Knocking him aside, Dong Zhuo attempts to kill Liu Qi but Liu Bei gets back up and fights him off. Dong Zhuo soon returns and attacks both Liu Biao and Liu Qi, damaging Liu Qi's Legend Changer. Liu Bei and Xu Shu soon discover this and, after adopting Liu Qi's Hero Piece, go to confront Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo goes after Xu Shu first and fatally wounds her just to mess with Liu Bei, causing her to use the rest of her life energy to block an attack from him. In a fierce rage, Liu Bei attacks Dong Zhuo and knocks him out of his Legend Hero form. Before he can finish him off though, Dong Zhuo tells him that if he destroys his Legend Changer it will kill him since it is wired to his hand, causing Liu Bei to hesitate and allowing Dong Zhuo to get away. However, Dong Zhuo soon came face-to-face with Cao Cao again who fights and defeats him, knocking him out of his transformation. Cao Cao then finishes off Dong Zhuo by destroying his Legend Changer, killing him. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Legend Heroes Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gangsters Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Vengeful Category:Extortionists Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fictionalized Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated